Naruto the Demon Weapon
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The Uzumaki, a clan filled with Weapons ranging from senbon to great scythes. Naruto Uzamaki, the next head of his clan, goes to the DWMA to find a partner and master his own powers as a Weapon. Alternate Universe, living Kushina.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto the Demon Weapon

_**Disclaimer: Naruto-Soul Eater, I don't own either!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Weapons, Meisters, Kishin-Eggs, and Witches.

The four forces of this world, two fighting for good, and two fighting for chaos and destruction in the cases of many. There are many exceptions to these rules, an unspoken rule was that Meisters weilded Weapons against the forces of Kishin-Eggs and Witches in their pursuit for a more peaceful world safe for humans. It was said that a Weapon and Meister can only reach their full potential when they worked together, just as neither were at their best without a partner.

Weapons, humans that could change their form and become the Weapon they were meant to be.

Meisters, those who use their souls and use the Weapons as partners for combat.

Two halves of a whole fighting machine.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young Demon Weapon of 16 years old from the Japanese clan of Demon Weapons, the Uzumaki. The clan that was said to host Weapons that each could fight without Meisters, and turn into various Weapons. The number of Weapons they could turn to rivalled that of many other Weapon families. Being born to this family, Naruto Uzumaki was naturally a Weapon that could change his body into that of a Weapon at will. Naruto Uzumaki was a young male in his early teens with spiked up blond hair, a trait from his father, with slightly tanned peach skin. His blue eyes showed a never ending sea of various blues joined together into his eyes.

His outfit was semi-traditional male kimono. The kimono top ended at his waist, and the main color of the kimono was black, but the right sleeve was orange. His kimono had no left sleeve, showing off his left arm, while the right sleeve extended about four or so inches passed his right hand, covering it up and attracting attention to the orange sleeve. His left biscep had a tattoo on it that was a red swirl symbol, looking like a whirlpool. Underneath the whirlpool was a tattoo in black letters that said 'Uzumaki' and above the swirl was the word 'Demon Weapon' in Kanji instead of English lettering, and it went from his shoulder to the Uzumaki Swirl mark.

His face bore three tattoo marks on each cheek, and they were straight lines that gave off the impression that he had fox whiskers on his face. With the fox-like grin on his face, the tattoo really fit him.

Finally, for bottoms he wore more modern clothes, being torn up jeans. The jeans were dark blue, and the left leg of the jeans were torn off at the knee, while the right leg was filled with small rips and tears along the leg. Wrapped around his right thigh were bandages, and connected to those wraps were a small rectangular case colored blue. His shoes were ninja styled sandles with the top of the foot covered, but the toes exposed.

He liked to mix modern with classic.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You get your sorry ass back here RIGHT NOW!" A furious female voice shouted, and Naruto jumped in shock, before he looked to see the angry vision of his mother running towards him. Her red hair flying behind her in a rage, while she had her left arm transformed into a giant hammer. Her violet eyes speaking of untold rage, while she wore a simple white kimono that went down to her feet. Naruto turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from his mother as she started to swing her hammer arm around and caused massive amounts of damage.

This was Kushina Uzumaki, the head of the Uzumaki Demon Weapon Clan.

"What did I do!?" Naruto shouted as he turned his left arm into a shield that covered his body when he jumped and curled up, just as the hammer smashed into the shield and sent him flying through the air a good distance, before he landed on his feet and turned his arm back. Of course, he got no rest when he turned his left arm into a sword from the forearm to his hand and blocked a strike from his Mother's sword arm. He and she were both from the parts of the family that gained more than one weapon form, and his mother seemed to calm down and turn back to normal as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ticket.

His plane ticket that would take him to none other than Death City, Nevada in the United States of America.

"You almost forgot your ticket, and would have to wait another year before enrolling into Death Weapon Meister Academy... I don't want you to get stuck at the airport AGAIN!" Kushina warned with a twitching eye, while Naruto grabbed the ticket nervously. Now he could understand why she was angry at him enough to want to smash him a few times. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, while Kushina shook her head in annoyance, but was smiling all the same.

"I swear, you are never going to find a partner if you can't even remember your own ticket." Kushina sighed out, while Naruto groaned once more when she brought this subject up. Naruto felt her rub his hair with affection, before she pinched his cheek. "Listen, here is some advice, whoever you find as a partner, don't let them think they own you. You may be a weapon, but you are also your own person... see you Naruto. Knock'em dead." Kushina commented as she took her leave of him.

"Heh, all Kishin-Eggs will tremble at the Mention of the Demon Weapon Naruto." Naruto said with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the airport. Naruto may seem laid back, but if there was one thing he was serious about, then it would be his desire to find a partner good enough to wield him properly. By properly, he ment somebody that could fully wield him in his fullest weapon form. Naruto grinned widely when he boarded the airplane, which his family kind of owned so he didn't have to wait long to board like everyone else.

On the plane, Naruto just took his seat and slept through the entire ride.

_Time Skip - 10 Hours Later_

"Damn that was a good nap!" Naruto said while stretching out his arms as he walked through the streets of the city. Naruto yawned loudly, before he scratched his chest with his left arm while his right one fell to his side. Naruto shook himself away as he started to head towards the huge school building in the middle of the city. Even from here he could see a ton fo steps leading up to a the large school building that he would be attending very soon. Today he was just going there to find a partner that was willing to actually partner up with him.

The Death Weapon Meister Academy was a larger than average building that had six huge white candles sticking out of smaller buildings and pointing towards the sky, with lalrge orange flames sticking out of the candles. The front of the building was a skull shape with three red spikes coming out of it from where the eyes and nose would be, with two skulls connected on either side of the spiked skull. Behind the skulls were black towers with pointed red roofs, and cross designs with skulls on each other. Between the two tallened towers were floating black balls, three of them making a triangle pointing towards the ground. Naruto didn't need to be a genius to guess that somebody that liked strange things was the one that designed this building. Naruto had to admit he liked the unique shape of the building. It had a gothic feel to it with the black and skulls, the candles and spikes setting it off even more.

Naruto took out the pin in his pocket that had 'Weapon' printed on it, before he attached it to his chest. Naruto saw people looking at him as he passed by the street, his strange clothes attracting some attention. Naruto didn't really pay attention though as his smile grew upon reaching the steps that would lead him to the school of his choice. He could see students wearing uniforms walking towards the school, and everyone had either 'Weapon' or 'Meister' pinned on their chests somewhere. Naruto saw people staring at him as he walked, mostly because of his the fact he was 16 and he already had his face and arms tattooed, though the one on his right arm was covered up by his sleeve.

Naruto reached the top of the stairs, before he looked around to see if he could find anyone the looked like good partner material.

He was going to be picky.

He would only accept one of two types of people as his partner. The first was a sexy female with a nice body and killer attitude that could use him without caring about how she looked. The second kind of person was a cool dude, no homo, that was both manly and good looking at the same time. He didn't want some pussy wielding him, and he didn't want anyone that was ugly wielding him either. Call him vain, but he believed that he was a good looking guy, so it would make sense for a good looking person to partner with another good looking person.

That, and since he was the Weapon, his reputation was largely affected by how his partner looked and acted. His partners face would be seen a lot more than his would in a fight, so he didn't want to become that guy who had an ugly Meister. His Dad was a handsome dude, while his Mother was a pretty woman. It was kind of family tradition for the next head to partner with somebody good looking anyway. Naruto started to look around, and he could already see somebody coming to approach him. Strangely enough, it was a girl that looked younger than him with her sandy blond hair tied up in twin pig tails at the sides of her head, with green eyes and a flat chest.

"Hey, I'm Maka Albarn, and I was wondering if you found a partner already?" The girl named Maka asked, and Naruto saw that she was a Meister. Naruto blinked at the words, before he looked around.

"Demon Weapon, Naruto Uzumaki... I just got here so nobody has asked yet. Do you think you can wield me?" Naruto asked, with the girl blinking at the answer. It was neither a yes or no, but more like a test to see if she could wield him. He could only allow somebody to wield him if they culd wield his full transformed form anyway. It was more like a requirement for him, since forcing his weapon form into anything smaller than full form was just plain uncomfy. The girl smiled at him for a second, before she nodded with a challenging look on her face.

"Lets test that out then. What do you turn into anyway?" Maka asked, with Naruto thinking about it for a second. It was true, he had multiple weapon forms from being from a multi-weopon filled family. He didn't get all of the same weapon forms as his Mother, but he did get a few that she didn't have as well.

"I can turn into a Scythe, a Hammer, a Shield, and a Sword. Which do you want?" Naruto asked, and she thought about it for a second. People with more than one weapon form weren't completely unheard of, well, not those that were from Japan, where multiple weapon forms were even more common, so with his Japanese name, with European looks, she would guess that he came from one of those Weapon Families that had a whole bunch of different types of weapons inside of one family bloodline.

"Scythe please and thank you." Maka requested, with Naruto's body glowing a very brightly blue, before he shot up into the air for a second, before the blue body changed shape and landed on the ground in front of Maka.

His Scythe form was that of two scythe connected to each other by a chain attached to the end of the staff. The poles of his Scythe form were each 5 feet long and about 2 inches wide, with the pole being black in color. The chain connected the two scythes was orange in color, being very eye attracting. Maka looked at the weapon form, and at the tip of each pole was a a red swirl symbol. Coming out of each red spiral tip was a long and curved blade in the color red, with a silver lining at the bottom of each blade. The blade only curved slightly, and in the center of the blade itself were half moon shaped sections of the blade. The blades were about 2 and a half feet long.

Maka saw the pole of the bend and twist around as the blades stuck in the ground.

"Come on already, see if you can pick me up!" Naruto shouted, even without a mouth his voice was heard. His body may be as hard as steel, but it was still his body so he could move the metal around a little more than people would think. A reflection of his torso was seen in the right scythe blade, though it was rather faint at this moment. His torso was completely unclothed, but it vanished seconds later when Maka started to walk towards the blades sticking out of the ground. She placed her hand on the scythes, and she started to try and tug them out of the ground... and then she started to try with all of her might to yank him.

No results.

Maka tried again, only this time she tried to pull on the chain connecting the scythes together. She gave out a shout of surprise when she felt Naruto's chain yank itself out of her hands, before she heard the scythes huff out of annoyance.

"Sorry about that Uzumaki-san." Maka said, trying to be polite by using a suffix and common politeness from his language.

"Naruto, I'm in America. I'm speaking English, so don't bother mixing the two languages together. I'm not one for politeness anyway." Naruto answered without turning back to human form. If anyone wanted him as a weapon, then they were going to have to pull him out of the ground. Maka nodded to him, and extended her hand for him to shake. The middle of the chain bulged, before one of Naruto's hands formed out of the chain and started to shake Maka's hand.

Partial transformation was a hard skill, but when used correctly it could lead to a weapon using parts of both forms in a fight.

"It was nice to meet you anyway Naruto. I better go looking for my partner. I hope you have luck finding yours... you can turn back you know?" Maka asked as the hand went back inside of the chain, and Naruto still didn't turn back. Naruto's form appeared in the blade again, and she looked at him grinning.

"Naw, I'm good. Can you spread it around that if somebody wants to wield me, then they have to remove him from the ground?" Naruto asked kindly, and Maka looked surprised, before she nodded. She started on her way to go find herself a partner, while Naruto stayed in the same position as before, not moving or changing form.

He was a dual handed Demon Weapon, all of his forms were two weapons connected by a chain, so only somebody with skill could wield him. For a Weapon and Meister, it didn't matter how much they weighed, if they matched up he could weigh a ton, and even a little girl could wield him if she could match her soul to his soul. Of course, somebody whose soul coudln't match with his woudn't be able to wield him in the slightest. Of course, this was normally a problem either way since most people couldn't wield a scythe with only one hand. His Hammer form were well sized as well, but not giant hammers. His shield form was more defensive, and the shield were connected to gauntlets that were attached together by chains, so they weren't really for straight battle.

Naruto saw a blue haired kid at least 2 to 4 years younger than him walk up with a challenging grin on his face, before he pointed to himself with his thump. The kid had bright blue hair, and his eyes were sharp and green, with his skin being a little darker than Naruto's own skin. The boy was short, a lot shorter than Naruto in human form. The kid had a star tattooed on his right shoulder as well, and he gave off a hyperactive aura about him.

"Ha! I'm Black Star, the biggest star that outshines even the Gods. I saw that girl was too little to big you up, so I am going to make you my Weapon! A big weapon for a big guy like me is a perfect fit!" Blake Star introduced himself, and Naruto could already tell that their souls were going to match. This guy wasn't cool to him in the slightest, nor was he all that handsome. He was actually very annoying to Naruto. Naruto couldn't work with somebody that was that into himself. The kid was welcome to attempt to pull him out of the ground though, and Naruto almost laughed when the kid grunted loudly and made a weird face with his lower jaw extended when he tried to lift Naruto out of the ground.

'Kids all talk right now... OW?!' Naruto thought when they kid tried to use his soul and inject it into Naruto's weapon form so that he could become lightly, but all it did was make a surge of pain flash through Naruto's system.

"Forget this, your obviously not big enough for me to use." Black Star said as he gave up and walked away from Naruto, while the swirls on the tips started to narrow like eyes would as they stared at the kid leave. Naruto was actually glad that kid wasn't going to be his Meister, because he couldn't see himself working with a brat like that. The kid had a good grip, but he was so into himself it was almost enough to make him sick.

"Dick." Naruto groaned out with a twitching eye relfecting into the blade, before he waited and waited for hours on end. Naruto almost fell asleep when the sun started to go away. Naruto looked into the sky, and he could see that the sun was drolling lightly. The creep looking face on the sun was only making light groaning sounds for the moment, since it looked like it was tired at the moment. Naruto had countless people tryu and wield him, but none of them could even take him out of the ground.

Finally, Naruto saw somebody that almost made him turn back into human dorm out of shock.

Coming towards him wearing a black cloak that strangely covered his whole body, with twisted and jagged lines for a foot that seemed to slither on the ground, and no hands. The top had a jagged headpiece with a comical skull mask with three circles and three teeth at the bottom, spiked teeth with no lower jaw. This was the God of Death, whose name was actually Death. The man that made this academy, and funded the training of Weapons and Meisters. Suddenly a black arm popped out of the cloak with a huge whiyte gloved hand cartoonishly waved at him.

"Well hello hello hello! You haven't found a partner yet I presume? No good no good, we must find you a partner right away! Though, it would help if I knew your name kiddo?" Death questioned in a cartoonish voice. Naruto twitched in annoyance that the God of Death acted this way, before he remembered that this couldn't be his real form.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not turning back until somebody can wield me. I won't hold myself back for others that I just met." Naruto told Death, whose eyes gained a confused look for a second, before a second hand appeared and he bumped his fist to his palm.

"I see, well there is no problem there!" Death said as he pulled out a camera and took a picture of Naruto in his weapon form, before he started to leave and go back towards the academy, leaving Naruto confused as to what just happened. Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous as to why his picture was taken.

That was weird.

Naruto hoped that nothing wied was going to happen with that picture, or maybe the picture was going to be shown to somebody? Naruto got his answer moments later when he saw a figure running towards him and making a dust cloud behind him as he ran. Naruto wanted to sweat drop when the figure stopped in front of him, and he saw that there was another boy standing in front of him.

"Pe-perfect! Completely symmetrical! I haven't seen a weapon so utterly perfect! The chain is symmentrical, and each sythe is a mirror image of each other! The curvature of the blades is a perfect match for each other! The colors are just perfect, and not a single flaw can be seen!" The boy shouted, and Naruto jumped back in weapon for lightly and stuck in the ground a few feet away from where he was. This boy was pale skinned with yellow covered eyes with rings in the iris, and they were angled in a lazy fashion. His black hair was short, but covering part of his eyes, and the back flipped out at the edges. The left side of his hair had three white stripes, while the right didn't.

The boys clothes weren't the clothes of a student, but instead of black suit. The suit was tight on the slim boy, and on each shoulder there were three white squares going from shoulder to armpit, and he had four white rectangles going from the ve neck of the jacket and down to the waist. Underneath the jacket he had a red collared shirt, with a skull shaped metal tie that matched Death's mask. The boy has sparkles in his eyes and a blush on his face as he looked at the perfect symmetry of Naruto's scythe form.

"Uh... hi?" Naruto greeted, and the boy, who was a little younger than Naruto, coughed into his hand and looked a little more serious. The boy stood up straight, and his voice seemed to gain more maturity when he next spoke.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid. My father showed me a picture of your weapon form, and told me you were refusing to partner with anyone until you were lifted from the ground." Kid said with a respectful tone, and Naruto's image appeared in the scythe blade again. Kid's eyes also widened again when he saw the perfect symmetry of Naruto's torso and head, from the perfect hair to the perfect whisker marks and the matching tattoes on his arms. The fact his chest, abs, and pecs had no blemishes on them and were well formed also helped out. Naruto wished he could make his clothes visible, but he couldn't so he made sure it was only the torso that was visible.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Weapon of the Uzumaki family. Its nice to meet you, so if you can lift me from the ground, I'll partner with you. Tons have tried today, but none... like you." Naruto offered, with Kid nodding to Naruto with a serious expression.

"I see... I wouldn't expect anything less form a symmetrical masterpiece. I can take it you didn't like the others, or they didn't have souls that matches yours? I will try my hand at it though." Kid said as he pulled out a hankerchief and started to rub down the staff that so many people touched when they tried to pull Naruto from the ground. Naruto would have raised an eyebrow, but he guessed the guy didn't like to use a weapon that was unclean. Naruto almost chuckled when the staffs to the scythes bent when he restrained his laughter.

Kid grabbed both of the poles, before Naruto felt admiration in the soul that was trying to match with his soul. Naruto smirked to himself, though it was unseen, because he was gaining his own respect for the boy for actually trying to match souls with him. Naruto felt his blades get pulled out of the ground, and Kid was holding the double scythe in the air.

"Hey, well look at that. You and I are partners now." Naruto said as Kid swung Naruto around and wrapped the chains around his arms in a spiralling fashion. Naruto used his own chains to float in the air, using Kid as his base he could use his chain to move semi-freely. Kid grabbed the scythes so that the chain was hanging off his arms loosely, and going behind his back. The sound of clapping was heard, and Kid turned the two of them around to see that Death was standing behind them and clapping with large hands.

"Good show! A very fearsome looking combo! I hope the two of you can make a great team!" Death said with a thumps up, while Naruto saw Kid nodding in agreement. Naruto glowed blue again, before he regained human form in front of Kid and Death. Kid froze when he saw Naruto's clothes, and how they were styled, and his gaze was one of complete horror.

"NO! Your clothes! They are completely horrible! They spit on your natural perfection! Your beauty is being ruined by that orange sleeve and those pants! Your other arm isn't being seen! How could somebody like you pick out clothes so disgustingly asymmetrical!? My eyes! They want to vomit while I burn those atrocious abominations you wear!" Kid shouted as he got on the ground with a hand covering his face, and his hand started to bang repeatedly against the concrete. Naruto was as confused as he had ever been when he saw the little freak out that Kid was having.

Were his clothes that bad?

"Oh Kid, you and your cute love for symmetry." Death teased his son, while Naruto saw Kid jerk up with fire in his eyes as he stared at Naruto and grabbed him by the wrist and started to run towards somewhere with Naruto being pulled through the air like a flag.

"Clothes shop! Your wardrobe has so be complete made over! I can't let your body be besmirched by such monsters that are your clothes! Don't worry, I will get you something completely symmetrical!" Kid shouted while Naruto's feet touched the ground and he started to run behind Kid with a small chuckle.

"Isn't your hair asymmetrical too?" Naruto asked, with Kid tripping and rolling across the ground as he landed in the same position as earlier with his hand pounding the ground.

"I'm garbage! I'm trash! I don't deserve to exist! I've tried dying it black, but it keeps coming back! I'm utterly worthless as a person!" Kid started to shout during another freak out, while Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle with a bead of sweat going down his face. Naruto shrugged after a moment, before he pat Kid on the shoulder and got his attention.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If your my Meister then you can't be trash." Naruto said with a light grin, and Kid's eyes started to water, before he wiped the tears away and gained a disgusted look on his face when he looked at Naruto's clothes again.

"Your right, but your clothes still need to go! Hurry, before the shops close!" Kid shouted, as he ran towards the city again, with Naruto following behind with a laugh.

His new life was starting off pretty well.

He couldn't wait to see how his time as the DWMA pays off!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**No, this is NOT Yaoi. Also, yes, Liz and Patty are going to join Naruto as Kid's Weapons. If Killer Bee can wield as many swords as he does, then Kid can adjust to Naruto, Liz, and Patty... also, Yes, Naruto CAN fight without a Meister if he needs to.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Thompson Sisters Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Seriously, what is up with your fashion sense? My cloths vanish when I am in Weapon form so does this really matter?" Naruto asked as he looked at the new clothes, the very western clothes. It was like he just came from Texas. Naruto still had his clothes stored away in a safe place, because they were important clothes to his clan, well the top was, not the bottom. He added the modern touch with the pants. While Kid seemed to love things symmetrical, Naruto himself was a fan of asymmetrical when it came to clothes, but as long as they protected him then he wouldn't complain.

"You have the perfect body, and to boost your perfection you need the perfect clothes to go with it. Trust me, with my taste in clothes and your bodies symmetry you are without a doubt perfect right now." Kid said with satisfaction in his voice as he rubbed his chin, getting a good look at the clothes that Naruto was wearing. He was a fan of the west, so he had picked out clothes to go with a certain theme he was imagining. With Naruto's blond hair and blue eyes, he certianly looked like he was from the west, and the clothes were going well with what he had imagined.

Naruto's jeans had been replaced with new blue jeans that had BOTH legs instead of just one, and they were without a single awesome tear in them as Naruto put it. The pants had white belt loops on them for some reason, and they were a bit tight, most likely because they were skinny jeans. Naruto wasn't bothered by the jeans, infact, he thought they were still good looking since he had inherited his Dad's good legs instead of his Mom's, so he could show them off with the tightness of the jeans.

Kid wore tight clothes as well, so him picking out tight clothes was slightly expected.

Naruto's abs were on proud display though, since Kid had stated it would be a shame to hide such well sculped muscles from the laides of the world that could be admiring his symmetry. Naruto was creeped out about how everything seemed to be symmetry with kid, but the fact that Kid was wearing more conservative clothes than him ticked him off. The top was a MALE red vest with a higher collar and no sleeves with black strips going up and down it... that didn't bother him, but the fact it cut off at his stomach bothered him more than a little.

"Why did you chose this?" Naruto questioned as he showed the white tie that was hanging around his neck, and Kid looked proud.

"Blond hair and blues eyes look best with white and red, while your peach skin would contrast well with blue jeans. I don't have the body for these kinds of clothes because of my pale skin, I wish I did, but I don't. The tie throws the while thing together." Kid said like an expert on clothes, and Naruto trusted his judgement on this. Naruto could understand this slightly, since Kid would burn up in the sun, while Naruto never seemed to burn no matter how much sun he got, even if Kid didn't know that.

Naruto looked at the hat that Kid had picked out for him, and his eye twitched when he saw that the hat was white and blue with symmetrical sticking on it. The hat was a strange kind of cowboy style hat, with a blue stripe stitched on. The top of the hat was a small jagged point similar to a witch hat, and it pointed forwards. The rim of the was strange, because the sides of it were rounded off triangles with the middle of the triangle being blue that was stitched one. Naruto also looked at the jet black MALE cowboy boots on his feet, and while Kid had tried to convince him to tuck the jeans into them, he refused.

"Why have you thought this out so well?" Naruto asked as he placed the hat over his head, before he grabbed the jacket that had ben picked for him.

"Colors Naruto, orange is such a bad color with your skin tone, and black isn't much better. WIth your light personality, and Western looks, this outfit is a match made in Heaven for you. The fact it is Gender Neutral makes it all the more eye catching. I am a sharp dresser myself, so I can't have my partner dress like an asymmetrical fool, not when he himself is symmetrical." Kid explained, and for some reason that REALLY ticked Naruto off. He loved the colors orange and black. He was born in October, where orange and black were his months colors. That was like dissing his favorite colors, and his birthday colors at the same time.

"Seriously, couldn't you have picked something more... manly?" Naruto asked as he pointed at his exposed stomach, while Kid hummed for a second.

"There is nothing more perfect than symmetry Naruto, the world needs balance in it. I wish the entire world was symmetric, but it isn't, so when I find something that IS I want to preserve it... show it off so to speak. While these clothes are gender neutral, and being more popular with women, I don't believe that it makes it any less manly... of course, if you aren't comortable in your own-" Kid started, playing on the obvious pride Naruto had in his body to make sure that Naruto wore the clothes he picked out. It was a dangerous gamble, but when Naruto interupted him Kid knew that he had won this one.

"Heh, I am more tha comfy with my sexuality! These clothes won't make ME of all people any less of a man! The women will swoon when they see my body!" Naruto declared bravely, not even realzing his had been played by Kid, who gave himself a peace sign. In all honesty, Kid just believed that this type of outfit would go well with his own, while also going well with _ blond hair_ and _blue eyes._ The fact it was the only symmetrical outfit that would match his at this moment, while matching Naruto's lean and muscular body type was just a coincidence.

If Naruto had been any other person with _blond hair_ and _blue eyes_ then Kid would have requested they wear the exact same thing.

Naruto picked up the white jacket and he saw that it had no buttons on it, nor did it have any sleeves. The jacket had a pocket on each breast, and the sleeves looked like they were ripped off. The jacket came down, and it was actually somewhat redeeming, and even though it wouldn't close up, the jacket would cover his back. It was the more manly version of the jacket, so Naruto slipped it on and flexed his arm in it and saw that he could still see the family tattoos he had to wear.

"Good to know, because those ladies over there are digging the look as well." Kid said as he looked towards a small group of teenage girls a few years older than them looking at Naruto with looks of appreciation. A few were sending looks his way as well, but they blushed when they looked at Naruto. Naruto looked towards the girls, and their eyes widened when they got a look at his front. Naruto grinned to himself, before he decided that if this look attracted the ladies, then maybe it wasn't so bad that he looked like a weird cowboy.

Naruot turned around and gave the girls a smile... and they jumped in fright and ran like bats out of hell away from him. Naruto twitched in annoyance, before he looked at Kid.

"Tell me the truth, is my flrting smile scary?" Naruto asked, with Kid puyrpoesly not looking at Naruto in the face.

"Honestly, you looked like you wanted to eat them." Kid answered with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Damn, I am going to have to practice in a mirror. I knew my Mom was fucking with me when she said my flrting smile was awesome... unless she knew this would happen." Naruto said as he ran his hand in his hair under his hat, the hat lifting up as he rubbed his hair. Naruto sighed, before he shrugged it off as nothing important at the moment. Naruto crossed his arms for a moment, before he saw Kid looked like he wanted to ask something. "Go on, if we are partners some form of bond with make our ability resonate stronger. We are going to have to learn about each other anyway." Naruto stated with a dull tone.

"Yes, that makes sense. I was just about to ask you what you thought about symmetry? I never really asked you." Kid questioned, while Naruto smirked lightly.

"It doesn't matter to me what I wear. As long as the ladies think I look good, then I couldn't care less. If they like some eye candy, then why not give it to them? Anyway, symmetry is good in moderation I guess. I was always more into asymmetry myself, though I just don't care either way." Naruto said as he continued to look at himself in the store mirror. Naruto looked good, if a bit weird compared to his normal awesome clothes.

"Well, I guess everyone has their own tastes. I can't fault you for not caring, though I wish you would." Kid said after a moment when they went up to the cashier, and Kid paid for the clothes. If he was the one making Naruto wear something like this, then he was paying for it out of his rich little pocket. Naruto was a good amount taller than Kid was, so it must look strange to see the two of them walk down the street when they left the story. Naruto had his hands in his pocket, and he made himself a mental note that he was going to have to make sure that Kid never found his good clothes and burned them.

He liked that Kimono, his Mom made it for him.

"You know, speaking of tastes, I would have thought a rich kid like you would have higher standards in partners." Naruto said after a bit of walking, and Kid smirked at him and pulled out a file from under his shirt.

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Demon Weapon Kushina Uzumaki and 3 Star Meister Minato Namikaze, current heir to the Uzumaki family of top class Demon Weapons. You were accepted because of their reputation, with Father being excited to meet you." Kid commented, with Naruto chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, that current heir thing is bullshit. I don't even want the damn position. My family sucks ass. They only let my Mom become the head when they learned she had a son. Gramps is a sexist pig that abandoned his daughter to the streets shortly after she was born." Naruto explained with a shurg. His mother held no more grudged against her blood family anymore, so Naruto wouldn't hold anything against them either for following their damn tradition that says a female isn't allowed to become the head of the family. His mother only got her rightful position back after he was born, and the only reason she accepted was because she was having trouble giving him a good life.

"I see... and is it true your Mother and Father are divorced?" Kid asked when he opened the file again, while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, seperated for a good while. Dad wasn't proud of the things Mom did to put food on the table, and he divorced her when he couldn't stand it anymore. I don't see him much anymore, but sometimes people in love... just grow apart. Their still friends I guess, but the love faded away." Naruto commented without eveb a small trace of sadness in his voice. He didn't even mind sharing this kind of information, having gotten over it a LONG time ago. The Uzumaki family were sexist, and his Father was a very strict man with his morals.

His Mother was a ninja, and learned to bury her morals and forget about them and do what she had to so that she could thrive.

"You are eally forthcoming with personal information." Kid said with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto shrugged.

"It isn't really personal to me. I have my secrets I won't talk about just like everyone else, but things like that aren't personal to me. It's just old news really, so no use hiding something like that." Naruto stated dryly, before Naruto looked at Kid with a raised eyebrow when he heard the sound of scribbling, and he noticed Kid was making notes on the file that were referencing to the fact that Kushina and Minato weren't together anymore.

"I see, and you must some questions for me as well?" Kid asked with a small smile when he closed the file.

"Nope, I prefer learning about people's true character through battle. If you and I are going to work together, then I will learn all I need to know about you then. Mom said Weapons and Meisters usually are told to live together, so I will learn about you eventually. A strong bond isn't usually forged in a day." Naruto told Kid, who looked depressed when Naruto said nope, before he started to understand what Naruto was refering to when he commented about how he would learn over time about him.

"That makes sense... is it true that you can turn into more than one weapon as well? This is a question that will affect how we fight in the future." Kid brought up, with Naruto nodding his head and holding his arm out. He wasn't a Death Scythe so he couldn't just grow his weapon about of his body, but he could sacrifice a limb so that he could bring about a weapon. Naruto's arm glowed blue, before his forearm turned thinner and grew longer before his fist turned into a black hammer connected to a steel pole. The hammer was shaped just like a rectangle, and it had silver X ingravings on each side of the hammer.

The hammer itself was about 4 feet long, 2 feet wide, and 2 feet tall. The hammer was pretty damn big compared to most hammers, but Naruto looked at it for a moment before he started to shrink it down to the size of a normal hammer. Then it glowed blue and turned back into his hand.

"I can turn into a duel handed hammer. Technically my biggest theme is duel control and chains. Everything I turn into is two parts, and connected by chains. I CAN turn into a single weapon, but it feels cramped. I also turn into a shield and duel swords... so what about you? You have any skills?" Naruto asked with dull eyes, being bored of their conversation already, but not caring to stop talking while they walked. It was a lot better than doing nothing at all.

"I am good at Hand to Hand combat, and I don't want to toot my own horn, but I believe myself to be good at one the fly thinking." Kid told him with confidence in his voice, and his eyes had a glimmer to them for a second. Naruto looked at the sky, and he could see it darkening as the creepy ass moon with the long nose and freeky eyes while drolling blood was coming up. Kid looked like he just remembered something, before he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like to be his school file. "I almost forgot, the point of the DWMA is to create Death Weapons for a Death God. Since you are already my weapon, you won't be required to go to school unless I go to school." Kid explained as he ripped up the file and tossed it in a trashbin.

"... Bonus. I wasn't planning on going to class anyway. I just wanted an excuse to hunt down Kishin-Eggs and take their souls. I was told that school is boring anyway, so it isn't a big deal to me." Naruto said with a soft grin on his face, while Kid twitched.

"I happen to think school is a very important foundation for the average teenage life, and the development of success in an adult atmosphere." Kid corrected Naruto, who just shrugged without so much as a care about him. Everyone had thei seperate opinions on things, and this was something that Kid thought that Naruto didn't think. Nobody was perfectly compatable from the start.

"I just want to on a job or something. I am already starting to get bored of this scenery. It is like I am seeing the same building over and over again." Naruto said as they passed by... the same store they came out of, and Naruto realized that his boredom with the scenery was because they were pretty much walking in a circle. Naruto twitched in annoyance, while Kid thought about it for a second.

"Well, Father is sure to have something for us to test ourself with. Something easy to get started on." Kid thought out loud, not really talking to Naruto, more himself really. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he looked at the sky and started to walk again. Naruto didn't care what job they did as long as it was something interesting, that was for sure. Naruto and Kid passed by a red haired man in a black suit who was giggling perversly before he entered a more adult looking store, before Naruto stopped thinking about it.

He wondered if Maka found herself a good partner by now?

Oh well, he wasn't going to think about it. Right now he was going to think about what his first assignment was going to be.

He wondered if he was going to meet anyone interesting?

_Location: Brooklyn, New York_

"Achoo!?" Two girl with _blond hair_ and _blue eyes_ sneezed loudly as they punched a man in the gut, before they walked away with his wallet. The first girl, the older one, had a darker blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore an 'I 3 NY' T-shirt, and on her elbows but not her back was a fir coat. She had a moderate bust, and she was pretty tall. Her slim figure fit well with her tight jeans, and she had light skin, a tanned peach color. She had a toothpick in her mouth, and she frowned and rubbed her nose.

The shoulder her had a yellowish blond hair, and her blue eyes were the same color as the taller girl's. She had neck length short hair that stayed out of her eyes, and her face showed a demented grin on it, and a wide grin at that. She was wearing a pink tank top that showed off her larger than average bust and she looked like she could pass for the taller girl's sister. Her skin was a shade lighter, and she seemed a little younger as well, but with a very similar slim waist and good sized hips, but bigger breasts.

"Damn, we better not be getting sick Patty." The taller said as she rubbed her nose a little harder, with the younger one, Patty as she was called, nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, can't have fun if we're sick ain't that right Liz... Sis?" Patty asked with her smile widening when she saw her sister looking towards the sight of another person in a business suit walking passed the alley they were in. Liz and Patty looked at each other, before the two of them seemed to get on the same wavelength. Patty glowed bright pink, before she jumped into the air and landed in her sister's hand in the form of a stainless steel handgun, or more exactly a Beretta 92FS.

Richs guys carried money, and when you were a rich buy carrying money in their town you should expect to get mugged. Actually, if you had anything of value, you should expect to get mugged by them.

Brooklyn was the territory of the Thompson sisters!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto and the Thompson Sisters look so much alike physically, and personality wise, that I thought matching outfits would be hilarious. Also, the outfit IS gender neutral. Naruto's white jacket is a longer version of the sister's with no sleeves.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Sisters and Headaches

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'So... you have a flying skateboard?' Naruto questioned in scythe form as he and Kid flew through the skies, with Kid holding onto the scythes as he leaned forward with his black skull covered skateboard skating through the air. Honestly, it had been a few hours since they started and Naruto was just trying to get used to the fact that Kid had a skateboard that could fly. It was a one person board, so Naruto couldn't be in human form even if he wanted to, the fact it took the use of a soul to power made it even less likely for Naruto to use one like it. Weapons used their souls as weapons by using them to turn into weapons. Using their Souls to power something just wasn't in theirt skill set.

Of course, Naruto had a Meister for a Father, so it was hard to tell.

"It makes travel quicker, without the need for planes." Kid answered back to Naruto. They had been flying for awhile now since Kid had gotten Death to agree to send them on a mission together. The mission had originally been for Kid, but since Kid now had a partner in the form of Naruto, the two were being sent on it to judge how well they could work together should a battle happen. Naruto was excited for this job, mostly because it would be taking them across the country all they way to the city of Brooklyn in the state of New York. He totally wanted to keep out some of the places there.

Once he stretched that is.

He always got SO stiff after being in Weapon form for more than a few hours, or even thirty minutes. It had been a few hours, so Naruto was going to be even stiffer than ever before after he trasformed back inot human form. Yeah, he would have to stop being in weapon form for so long during the day. It would be better for him to restrain himself from going full weapon form when he didn't really need to.

"Seriously, who even made this thing?" Naruto asked, and Kid gained a questioning look when he realized he didn't know who made his skateboard. He shook his head, but made sure to remind himself that he was going to have to ask where it had come from. The two of them touched the ground near the streets of Brooklyn a few hours later, before Kid unsummoned his board and Naruto turned back into human form.

With a horrible crick in his neck.

"That doesn't look comfy." Kid couldn't help himself but comment, while Naruto sent Kid a dull look. His head was leaned at a 45 degree angle to the right, and it wans't bending that way by his own choice. Naruto grabbed his neck, before he cracked it a few times before he could move it in the right directions again. Naruto stretched himself out, before he and Kid started to walk down the streets. Naruto didn't even care what they were suppose to be looking for here exactly. All he knew were that a pair of sisters were causing a lot of trouble in the streets around this time of day.

They didn't kill anyone, which was why they weren't suppose to be killed. They only robbed people, which was a crime but not as serious of one to reward them as evil humans that needed to have their souls eaten. They were just to bring them in so that they could be locked away for awhile.

"It isn't comfy. I always get stuff when I'm in weapon form for to long." Naruto explained as he looked around for anything suspicious. Kid had his hands in his pockets, while Naruto blinked when he heard some gunfire in the distance. He also heard it in the opposite direction, so he didn't think as much of it. He could see Kid had heard it as well, so when he turned to Naruto the blond sighed.

"I'll see what is going on that direction. Can you take on the other direstion?" Kid requested, and Naruto looked at him with dull eyes.

"Kind of ruins the meaning of being partners, but yeah, I'll check out that way." Naruto said as he turned around and started to jog towards where he had heard the gunfire. He looked behind him and saw that Kid was running towards where the other gunfire had been heard. Naruto then saw Kid stop running when he saw a perfectly symmetrical coffee shop. Naruto chuckled nervously, hoping this wouldn't be a recurring theme with Kid losing track of a mission for such a reason. Naruto turned around and pulled his fist back, before it glowed blue even as he swung it.

His punching arm turned into a chain, and at the end of that chain was a smaller version of his hammer. The hammer collided with Kid and knocked him down to the ground, before it retracked and turned back into Naruto's arm. Kid stood up and dusted himself off, before he got the message that Naruto was sending him with the... rough... method of waking him out of his trance. The two boys started to run in their seperate directions again, with Naruto placing a hand to his forehead.

Naruto jumped in the middle of the street and landed on top of a police car heading towards the sounds of the gunfire. The window rolled down, before an officer stuck his head out and started to look at Naruto.

"Hey kid, it isn't safe up there! Get off of this vehicle immediantly!" The officer shouted, before Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet that he had been given by Death before he and Kid set off. Naruto pulled out a plastic card from the wallet, before he showed it to the cop.

"I'm with the DWMA, and was sent here to take care of business! Any interuptions with my work will be considered hindering DWMA business!" Naruto said loudly enough for the cop to hear. The DWMA were known to deal with the things that the regular cops were unable to handle, so the fact Naruto was being sent here and he had this card meant that his being here took a higher priority over the authority that the cops had chasing after criminals. The cop gulped, before he tucked his head back into his car and rolled the window up.

Naruto smirked to himself, before he stuck his tongue out and pulled down on his eyelid. He wasn't a big fan of being interupted when he was in the middle of something important. Gun shots were always important business, and Naruto twitched when he heard more gunfire getting much closer. He was sure that even if he didn't find the targets that he would be finding something of vital important at some part of this job. This city had a good amount of crime anyway, so if he could lower than crime then even taking awhile to do his job would be okay with him.

The cop car started to speed up even more, and they turned sharpely at the next intersection, with Naruto seeing two girls riding in the back of a truck going in the opposite direction. Naruto jumped onto one of the cars heading in that direction, before he got his balance just long enough to get ready to jump to the next car. Naruto continued to car hop for a little bit, before he was surprised when his instinct kicked in and his turned his arm into a shield to block a pink ball of super concetrated soul wavelength. Naruto gained a surprised look for a bried second, before he flipped to the next car and turned both of his forearms and hands into swords. The swords were a foot longer than his arms normally were, and they were colored silver.

"Damnit Patti! He is like us!" The woman holding the gun shouted as she aimed it towards Naruto, who started his car hopping again to get closer to the girl firing at him. The way she said that made it obvius that she was a Weapon like the one she was holding, named Patti. Naruto started to spin in the air as he dodged a volley of Soul Bullets, before he landed in a crouched position and started to use the swords to bat away and cut up the Soul Bullets that were being sent at him. Naruto wasn't given a moments rest, because in a fight of long and short range right now they had the advantage.

"Okay, time to call Kid." Naruto said as he took out his cellphone with his now untrasnformed arm, only for it to get shot and blown to pieces. Naruto looked at the shattered remains fly behind him, before he twitched. Naruto now had a reason to be a little more mad than he had before with them just firing at him. Naruto twitched again, before he glared at the girl holding the gun. Naruto pulled his fist back and when he threw a punch his arm transformed into a chain with a hammer on the end. The trusk holding the girl swirved out of the way, and Naruto had to pull it back quickly before he was yanked off the car he was on.

"Hah! Ya missed!" The girl shouted as she pointed at Naruto, who jumped onto the next car and closed even more distance between them. Naruto's forearm became a steel pole with his scythe blade on the end, and he transformed his other arm into the same thing. Naruto was staring at the girl, before he started his car hopping again while slicing through their fire. The girl seemed startled at him quickly gaining ground, and both she and the gun she was holding glowed pink, before she was replaced by a more insane looking girl, while the exact same kind of gun appeared in that girl's hand.

"I'll blast him to buts Liz!" Patti shouted, and the girl immediantly unleashed a literal storm of bullets at Naruto, who was crouching closer to the car and enlarged the scythe blades a little to cover his body. The bullets impacted the sides of the scythe blades, before they harmlessly bounces off of him. Naruto jumped through the air and landed on the bed of the same truck as them, with Patti gaining a surprised look, before she grinned and pointed Liz at him. Naruto swung his scythe arms at her before she could fire, making sure she moved out of the way so she couldn't hit him.

Naruto pulled his other arm back and turned it into a hammer, before he swung it at Patti and used the chance to kick at the girl's shin when she ducked under the hammer and pointed her gun at him. Naruto leaned back and the soul bullet passed over him, while Patti glowed pink with the gun and the positions switched again, making his kick miss completely. Naruto grit his teeth and started to spin around so that his hammer would hit Liz, before she switched places with Patti again so that the hammer missed.

With his back facing them, Patti shot Naruto in the back of the head and sent him flying towards a car, that moved out of the way. Naruto ended up crashing into the pavement while the girls got away, but he didn't give up as he got right back on a new car and started to speed up as fast as he could in his jumping so make up for lost distance. Naruto had a manic look on his face as he reached the two again, and this time they didn't even see him coming, having though they lost him, when he gave Liz a flying him to her upper back that sent her and Patti, in gun form, flying off the truck and into some bushes at a nearby park.

He himself jumped out truck, before crouched down and turned both arms into shields with Liz started to fire rapidly at him. Naruto was twitching at this point in annoyance, with his fuse getting shorter even quicker. Naruto could feel the back of his head stinging from where he got hit earlier, so turning his left arm into a sword he stood up and started to charge the gun holding girl.

"Crap, Patti switch!" Liz called out, and both sisters changed places again with Patti grinning when she saw Naruto already in front of her with the sword arm in motion. Naruto stopped right next to her neck, and she had her sister pointed at his eye. Naruto and Patti started to stare each other down, before she noticed that Naruto had his other arm turned into a scythe and held against the back of her neck, keeping her from running away.

She could shoot him, but she would be beheaded in the process. He could stab her, but he would have to do it so fast she couldn't pull the trigger. Right now the duel was in his favor.

"Hehehehe, blondie, you got some killer eyes there." Patti said with a demented grin on her face, while Naruto smirked lightly at her. Naruto's eyes turned stone cold, and he notcied Patti drop Liz, who started to glow pink. Patti glowed pink as well, and when Liz appeared she was pointing Patti at Naruto from below his weapons. She pulled the trigger and knocked him off his feet with a powerful shot to the chin. Naruto was knocked onto his back, before his arms turned back to normal. He groaned and held his chin, while Liz sat on his chest and pointed Patti at his face.

"Okay, why are you following us? Have we robbed you or something like that, because if we did we aren't sorry. It's survival of the fittest-!?" Liz said, before Naruto's legs wrapped around her underarms and jerked hard enough to throw her away from his chest so that he could hop back onto his feet. Naruto turned his arms into swords and he jumped and sat on her stomach and stabbed the swords into the ground around her neck in a X form, pinning her to the ground without cuting her.

"You aren't in a position to demand anything. I was sent with my partner by Death." Naruto decided to explain a little, with Liz smirking under him as her body glowed pink and she got out of his trap by switching places with Patti, who was sitting in front of Naruto now with Liz in her hands, pointed at his face. Naruto's entire body turned into his duel scythe form so that he could avoid getting shot, before he turned back into human form and jumped back before he could get grabbed.

"Haha, whiskers has some good moves huh Sis?!" Patt shouted, with Naruto gritting his teeth.

'Damnit Kid, get your asymmetrical ass over here NOW! I can't win and keep them alive like this!' Naruto thought as he looked at how things were going to go. They could keep changing places and dodge everything he did, while he couldn't do the same without risk them getting ahold of him in weapon form. He was at a HUGE disadvantage here, and since he couldn't fight at full power without a Meister or becoming a Death Scythe he was pretty much screw right now. Weapons made the souls of the Meisters stronger, and then multiplied that power through resonating.

Right now, he had no Meister to wield him.

His chances sucked.

Naruto grabbed his hat and pinned it to his head as he leaned down more and dodged a bullet shot at him, before he rolled across the ground and was kicked in the face. Naruto held his nose in pain, before it started to bleed lightly and he stood up and grit his teeth as he avoided getting shot again. Naruto rushed forward and ignoring the huge pains in his legs and chest from getting shot, before he tackled Patti to the ground smacked Liz out of her hands, before he saw Liz turn back to normal. Patti was grinning up at him, and Naruto had his arm trasnformed into a sword again at he had placed at her throat.

"Hey hey now, no need to be violent. We were just startled is all, can't we talk this out?" Liz tried to reason with Naruto seeing that kicking him in the face, Patti's fault, had caused him to pretty much say fuck it and throw caution to the wind, being the deciding factor in the fight.

"Whiskers has a LOT of fight in him Sis. This was super fun." Patti said as she looked up at Naruto, who sighed in annoyance before he stayed where he saw but turned his head slightly to look at both sisters.

"You ladies shot first. I was coming in peace, only planning on using violence if I had to. YOU jumped the gun." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes, while Liz laughed awkwardly. It was hard to argue with that when it was their fault that he attacked in retaliation. He really hadn't shown them any real violence before they assumed he was coming to arrest them. Maybe it was better if they started asking questions first, and then shooting.

"I guess we did... can you let Patti go now? I promise I won't attack you." Liz pleaded with her hands clapped together, and Naruto pressed the blade closer to Patti's throat.

"What about Patti? Will she attack me? How about it Patti, do you have the urge to attack me?" Naruto asked, and Liz grit her teeth when she saw that he had seen through her plan by seeing she only mentioned herself. Patti grinned and looked at Naruto with her almost insane grin wider than before.

"Naw, I won't attack. Can't without Sis." Patti stated, and Naruto looked between them, before the choice was taken from him when he heard the sound of clapping and saw Kid was walking towards them with a small smile of his face. Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch, before he got off of Patti and helped her stand up.

"Ladies, this is my partner Death the Kid... He SHOULD have been here sooner to help me kick your asses." Naruto explained, with Kid looking almost sheepish for his late arrival. Naruto kept his hand gripped on Patty's shoulder, making sure she wouldn't go over to Liz, and a firm stare kept Liz rooted to the spot. Death walked next to Naruto and gave him a pat on the back, before he tilted Naruto's hat slightly to the left and smiled widely.

"There, now all symmetrical again. Anyway, fighting won't be needed anymore. I was watching your battle from the air, and I have to say I am completely impressed with you two. Your weapon forms are absolutely stunningly symmetical to each other-!?" Kid started, before he was launched off his feet when Naruto punched him in the gut and knocked him onto his ass.

"Dumbass! Instead of watching step in and help a guy out when he needs it! These two were handing my ass to me on until I lost it and tackled her!" Naruto lectured Kid loudly, and Kid nodded as he stood up and rubbed his gut tenderly for a moment. Kid could see that Naruto had cooled his head after hitting him in the gut, something he was slightly happy about. It was good to know that Naruto could work out most of his frustrations by giving a person a single good hit, instead of losing his shit and brutalizing them. He did have a good reason to be angry this time, so he would give Naruto the hit.

"I get that, I really do. This is a very important matter. Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson, I would love it if you both came back to Death City with me and became my Weapons." Kid said with a determined look, and Naruto punched Kid in the ribs and pointed at himself with a twitching eye.

"Dude, uncool. I am right here, seriously uncool. You don't just ask that when you already have a perfectly good Weapon. That like two timing, only NOT in a romantic sense." Naruto stated, and Kid shook his head in disagreement.

"As a Grim Reader, Death incarnate, I will one day become my Father's replacement. It would be better for me to use more than just one Weapon, so that I can learn to use many Weapons. These two are very symmetrical in Weapon form... not so much in human form. It shouldn't be hard to find a style that will let me use you all. Though, if you disagree I will give up on this." Kid commented with some sense of honor, and Naruto sighed before he fell back and landed on his ass with a lazy expression on his face.

"Fuck it, do what you want. I won't object to you adding cute girls to the team, just don't do it again." Naruto stated with his arms crossed, and both Liz and Patty looked at each other with confusion. Then Liz grinned lightly and exchanged some kind of look between her and her sister, which Naruto noticed but said nothing about.

"Sorry, but we have a criminal record. We can't just up and leave like this." Liz said while hiding a small grin, and Kid just waved a hand in front of his face.

"No issues, consider it gone after a short time on probation. So what do you say, want to become the Weapon of a Grim Reaper?" Kid asked, causing Naruto to chuckle to himself at just how guillable Kid really was. Naruto sat up and looked at the girls for a second, and they looked at him. Naruto got into a standing position, before he walked next to Kid.

"Looks at it this way. Either get a pardon this way, or get sent to do hard time. Either way, after this our fight is over with. Now that Kid is here, I have a partner to fight with. Go with Kid, and you are promised a good life... it will be weird though." Naruto said, before he whispered that last part to himself. He had a feeling that he would be scolding Kid a lot for being a symmetry idiot, but the girls seemed to realize that at this point they didn't have as much of a choice.

Of course, the fact they could use Kid with how easy to fool he was would help them want to come with them more.

"Okay, you got Patty and me on a team." Liz stated, with her sister running over to Naruto and poking him in the cheek with a grin on her face. Kid looked towards Naruto, and he saw that Naruto seemed to have just decided to go with the flow. Basically, he just stopped caring about what was happening around him at this point. Naruto turned around and started to walk away, before he turned his head.

"Welcome to Team October. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Weapon." Naruto greeted, and Kid gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Team October?" Kid asked, and Naruto sighed in annoyance for a moment, before he pointed at them.

"Death, Demon Weapon, Demon Pistols. Who really cares, the team name can be worked out later. We could just go with Team NLKP or something. I don't care. Thanks for ruining my greeting Kid." Naruto said with a twitching eye, before Kid shrugged and the two of them started to talk about different kinds of team names. Liz looked towards Patty for help, only to see she had joined them and was already talking about team names as well. Liz sighed, and she put a hand to her forehead.

She had a feeling things were going to get weird.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Headaches

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I'm tagging out!" Came the shout of Kid as he started to pound the ground with his hand. His face was starting to turn bright red, and behind him Naruto had his arm wrapped around Kid's throat in a tight headlock that was meant to be a form of punishment for Kid. Naruto had an enraged look on his face, and his was arching his back so that not only was he using Kid in a headlock, but the boy was also getting the top of his head implanted into the ground as Naruto used a German Suplex on the boy, who looked like he would be passing out any second now.

"The hell Kid!?" Naruto shouted with annoyance clear in his tone, and he jerked back more and Kid started to turn blue. It was then that Naruto let go of Kid and let the boy roll onto the ground limply. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off as he looked at the source of his irritation this time. It had been a few whole months since he and Kid had become partners, and found both Patty and Liz. In those few months Naruto, along with the girls, had been moved into Kid's house that was given to him by his father.

Of course, none of this pissed him off. It was tradition for Meisters and Weapons to live together so they can form a stronger bond.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Liz said as she looked at Kid coughing at he stood up. In the past few months she and her sister had both really mellowed out. Of course, the two of them had both been placed on probation to where they had to work off their crimes in a maid cafe.

"Hahahaha, you got told!" Patty shouted out as she pointed at Kid, who was dusting himself off and looking rather humiliated from the experience of having his ass handed to him by his own weapon... again. It was not an uncommon occurence to see Naruto punishing Kid for doing something very stupid. The list of things that Kid had done that got Naruto pissed off were various things.

Abandoning a mission because he thought he forgot to fold the toilet paper, leaving a mission because he believed that he might had left something 2 centimeters to the left, instead of it being perfectly center, making them start an entire training practice over because they didn't land in symmetrical spots to each other, and pretty much just being a Semi-Head... Naruto's own slang for people that let symmetry go to their heads and rule their lifes. Naruto 's typical punishment was hitting Kid in the head, choking the hell out of him, slamming his head into the ground, and wearing his old clothes... the unsymmetrical ones that made Kid vomit blood when he looked at them.

That final one was strange to Liz, who had never seen a person take bodily damage from seeing something unsymmetrical.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Kid asked in an official tone, and all Naruto had to do was point to himself, and then to Liz and Patty.

They were all wearing the exact same outfit, and that was pissing him off since Kid had picked their outfits as well since they had come out of probation today. Naruto was wearing the same clothes as two women, both of them being dressed in his clothes after he had already made the look work. It was annoying to him, and frankly he had to pick a bone with Kid over it. Now it looked like he, Patty, and even Liz were in some kind of white wearing cowboy gang. The fact that they all turned into weapons made the gang image even more dangerous in looks.

"Kid, what possessed you into thinking this was even remotely a good idea? I get that you love symmetry, that is your thing and I won't stop that... but seriously." Naruto said, not even finishing his own thought. Kid scratched his chin in thought for a moment, before he looked at the three weapons and gave them all a critical eye. Naruto shook his head in annoyance, before he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away towards the Death Room at the DWMA. A nice cup of tea with Death was something that would calm him down at a time like this. Who knows, maybe Death was expecting him to be coming this time and already had a table prepared for him.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Patty shouted as she jumped onto his back and hung with her arms on his shoulders... she had really mellowed out from the psychopath that she had been in Brooklyn. Now she was just a really... not smart girl that had strange crazy episodes where she would make strange comments or ask strange questions. She could have normal conversations, but most of the time she was silent until she had something worth commenting on.

"To see Death, maybe have a cup of tea." Naruto answered with a shrug of his shoulders, not overly affected by Patty being on top of his shoulders at all. Compared to the weight of the boulders his mother made him carry so that he could grow strong, she was like carrying nothing at all. It was kind of sad, but he had to admit that he missed the old days of training with his mother before the stress of being the head of the clan started to get to her.

"One sugar or two?" Patty asked with a growing grin on her face, and Naruto jerked his head back and submerged his face into her cleavage. Naruto opened his mouth, and transformed his tongue into the handle of a scythe, not the blade, and he extended it so that it smashed into the middle of her chest and launched her off of him comically. Naruto turned his tongue back to normal, though his cheeks were dusted with red from his face being inside of her soft... very soft... breasts.

Naruto could transform his arms, hands, legs, feet, tongue, and even his hair inside a part of his weapon form. He had trained so that he would be ready for anything, before Liz and Patty he could only do arms and legs, but after meeting them he had been working on doing other things as well so that he could fight on his own... he could do things within limits, but it was still tougher than when he was synced up with Kid and fighting with a partner. A Meister and Weapon's true potential could only be realized when they were fighting with a good partner, and because of that he tried to stay closer to somebody that could use him.

"See you later Patty, and tell Kid I am going to be making Udon for dinner tonight, with a side of roasted pork and steamed veggies. Tonight is my night to cook, and if he doesn't like it he can pick himself up a pizza or something." Naruto called out with a wave of his hand as he started to ascend the steps towards the school. Naruto sighed to himself and slouched forward a little, before he shivered and straightened his back out and stood in a proper position... the mental conditioning he had been forced to stand straight was kicking in.

"See you later whiskers, and can you fry fry my pork instead of roasting it!?" Patty shouted from where she landed, and Naruto's only answer was sending her a thumbs up.

He liked Patty, she didn't complain about the food, but instead asked for him to make it a little different at most. Frying the pork wouldn't be too difficult, so he could easily switch out what he was going to do and fry her pork. It wasn't that much trouble, so he would always think nothing of it. Of course, he was the ONLY person that lived the the house of Team October that could actually cook, Liz and Patty were thieves by nature, so they never learned to cook, and instead stole food that they could eat without going through a long time of cooking. They never knew when the police would show up, so learning to cook took to the back burner at that time.

Naruto was TRYING to teach Kid how to cook, but he stood strong with his name... all he could make out of food was some super strange foods that were way over the line. The foods he made took hours upon hours of preperation to make, and only minutes to eat. It was hardely filling at all, which was why Naruto would secretely order a pizza after dinner on the nights that Kid did the cooking. Unlike Kid, Naruto had a man's appetite and needed that appetite to be filled by real food and not some rich person's cuisine. He needed to eat something that would let him train himself to the fullest, so he neede calories.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto, over here!" A familiar voice called out to him, so looking around Naruto saw that it was the very same girl that he had met from the first day of school... Maka Albarn, the daughter of Spirit and Kami... not the god Kami, but a woman whose name was Kami. She had quickly started to pile up on the souls the last time he had heard of her, and she would be going on a mission soon to get the 99th soul she needed to get with her partner, before she could go after a witch and make her partner a Death Scythe.

Her partner was a white haired boy, with spiked up hair going to the side and slightly shaped like octopus tentacles... a little bit. He had red, lazy, eyes that drooped a little, and paler skin that Naruto, but not as pale as Maka;s. He wore a white headband with 'Soul' on it, and a button of a mouth stuck to the side of it... funny, Soul and a mouth... Soul Eater, the kids chosen name. He had completely spiky teeth, not a strange trait for a weapon actually. He wore a yellow and black jacket with a soul design on the back, brown pants, and tennis shoes. The boy just had a lazy demeaner about him that spoke of how lazy he was.

"Naruto, you mean the guy you couldn't become partners with when you got here?" Soul asked as he looked at Naruto walking towards them.

"Hey Maka, it's been awhile. I was just going to the Death Room to have some tea with Death. Nice to meet you Soul, Spirit has had a lot of awfull things to say about you, so you must be a cool guy." Naruto said as he extended his hand for Soul to shake. The boy only grinned and extended his fist to bump fists with Naruto instead.

"The coolist, the old man doesn't understand how cool I am yet." Soul said, before he paused awkwardly when he realized he was trying to fist bump with somebody that was trying to shake hands. Naruto switched to a fist bump as the same time as Soul switched to shaking hands, only for them both to pause in silence. They both put their hands to their sides without shaking hands for bumping fists, the whole thing having become too annoying for either of them.

"Uhg... that man... Anyway, how many souls have you gotten so far Naruto? You were a really strong Weapon, so you must have gotten a strong Meister to work with." Maka asked politely, and Naruto grinned to himself.

"I have 99 souls, most of them I got on my own thank you very much. My Meister is a bit unreliable, so most of the time I have to fend for myself... we picked up some stray weapons though, and they help out a lot... really reliable people those two. I'm in no rush to go Witch hunting though until I am SURE that he won't ditch the job halway through." Naruto said through grit teeth as he raised his twitching fist to his side.

"Yeah, an unreliable partner sounds like trouble. You should smash a book into his head for something, that gets Soul moving." Maka suggested with a helpful tone, and Naruto groaned.

"You would be surprised. He would just demand I hit him on the same place of the other side if I didn't git him dead center in the skull. The beast I can do in German Suplex him or punch him in the back of the head... the guy has some real problems... well see you two later." Naruto stated as he started on his way towards the school again. The two got the message that he was done talking to them, and started on their own way as well. Naruto walked through the doors of the school, even though he didn't attend classes he still was a student, and started to walk towards where he knew the gate to the Death Room would be.

Naruto slapped his own forehead for a moment, before he turned around and started to go towards the shopping district. They were out of food at home, so he would still have to pick up something to eat before he could do anything. Stocking up on food would be a bother, but somebody had to do it, and it WAS his night to do the cooking. Naruto looked at his clothing, before he went into an alley and opened up the pouch he had attached to his hip and started to change into his REAL clothes, the assymmetrical yukata top and ripped jeans combo that Kid was oh so _fond_ of... fond of hating that is.

He liked his clothing though. The only times he wore the other clothes was when he was around Kid, or on a mission.

He needed to find himself a new Meister if things were going to keep going this way. He couldn't stay with a Meister that risked the lives of his Weapons just so that he could go check on the toilet paper. It wasn't anything against Kid personally, but if Naruto faced against an opponent that was a lot stronger than him, then he would need his partner with him... with Kid that wasn't something he could count on. Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance, since he doubt that he would never partner with Kid again either... more than likely, Naruto would work with two seperate Meisters.

Just like how Kid had to learn to work with multiple Weapons, Naruto needed to learn to work with more than one Meisters... who knew when Naruto would need to learn how to trade hands just like that. He needed to learn to help match his soul to somebodies elses soul anyway. For all he knew, Kid's little habit could be the death of him one day, and he would NEED to find a new Meister... the same had happened to his own Mother once. She had lost his Father, not to Death, but she had needed to get a new partner to wield her. She was a powerful Demon Weapon, but even she couldn't reach her full potential without a partner to help her out.

Maybe he should have seen if Maka could wield him yet, because he refused to go to that Black Star kid... just completely refused. His personality wouldn't allow him to do that, he couldn't match up with somebody like that. Of course, he needed to find somebody that could fit in with the theme he secretely had going. Somebody that could fit into Team October, and the Halloween theme that came with it. Naruto rubbed the back of his hair in annoyance at the fact he had no idea who he could get to be his back-up and/or new Meister.

He would give Kid another chance, but if he abandoned them again on a mission, then Naruto was OUT of the team. He wouldn't partner with somebody that cared more about symmetry than completing the mission. He has spent a few months with Kid after all, so this wasn't a real short term thing... he had been thinking about getting a new partner since Liz and Patty joined up. The way Kid just picked up two weapons just like that... it actually hurt a little. Sure, he was NOT gay, but it hurt a little to think your partner picked up two strays without really a care. Naruto liked Liz and Patty, but sheesh they were a handful. Liz was the fashion type, and Patty was a child in a bodacious body.

It was nerve wrecking, and frankly, if he could find a partner that could handle his unnaturally strong soul, then he would go to them.

"Gah! Screw this, I am going to wonder around and clear my head a bit. I am a bit too heated at the moment." Naruto said as he started to walk in a random direction. With his luck he would no doubt eventually find just the person he would looking for.

He would either find a great partner... or he would get into a fight.

He didn't know what to wish for.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I said Naruto was Kid's partner, I didn't say he would be his ONLY partner.**_  
_**Please Leave Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
